


Not an Ounce of Finesse

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: After a few too many drinks is the only time you'll find Link on his knees in a public restroom.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 20





	Not an Ounce of Finesse

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty three prompt: drunk

They may have had too much to drink. Rhett doesn't wholly remember how they've both wound up in a single occupancy restroom together. The room sways where he's propped up against the door that he absently hopes is locked. One tittering drunk Link is at his feet, on his knees and working overtime to get his pants open.

He blinks and Link's mouth is on him. The only thing in the world the man doesn't gag on. His head thunks into the heavy metal of the door and his hips move with a mind of their own.

Bleary gaze drifts down and the sight of crooked glasses on a flushed face greets him. His focus is drawn further down to his hands, both working to shove his pants out of the way and let himself out to open air. His head bobbing and hand jerking have no harmony, just a disjointed hobble to the cliff's edge for them both.

It's a struggle not to slide down the door when his world collapses like a dying star. Shutter blind eyes adamantly push open, letting in the sight of Link frantically getting himself off, not an ounce of finesse to be found. He's giggling, out of breath as he kneels with his mess over his hands, a few drops escaping to his pants.

"Guess we better get back?"

"Nah, let's just get us home."


End file.
